


Cupid's Curse

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, all of them actually - Freeform, also woohyun goes through a lot of stuff iM SORRY, idek if this counts as angst, im really proud of him, jihoon is a sweetheart and my first OC and my baby ok, they're not together like sunggyu and woohyun, woohyun and jihoon are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: Woohyun’s happily married to Sunggyu, but his husband isn’t too pleased. Woohyun’s having a rough week until he bumps into an old friend. They catch up with each other, and his friend asks him to wish for something. Woohyun jokes that he wishes for Sunggyu to love him back. The next morning, he’s surprised to see that Sunggyu has made breakfast for the both of them, something he hasn’t done since after they got married. Over the next few months, Sunggyu showers Woohyun with even more love than he’d ever imagined. Sunggyu loves Woohyun so much that it soon becomes overbearing. What happens when the person you’re in love with, loves you too much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I post a work, I itch to write an Acknowledgement, but I don't even know what they are. Also I started this in October and I FINALLY. FINISHED. IT. And I'm posting it now because I wanted it to be done before the new year. Also this fanfic is my third baby. It's also the longest thing I've ever written in my entire LIFE (INCLUDING THE ESSAYS I WRITE FOR MY CLASSES. FRICK. THIS WAS 18 PAGES. GOD. and it's only like 5k words).  
> ANYWAYS..... I hope you all have a happy new year! (and I hope you enjoy reading this as well :D)  
> (Forgive me for the lack of Sunggyu please, I tried to include him as much as possible - I hope it's enough.)

The ground is shifting beneath Woohyun’s feet, and for a second, he thinks he’s going to fall. Except he’s not standing up. He’s sitting at a bar table and the neon lights are blending and swirling together and that’s when he knows he’s a little over tipsy. _It’s a record now_ , he thinks. He used to full on drunk by the third shot, but he’s on his fourth one now and he can still talk without slurring. It’s an accomplishment, really. 

He tries not to think about the reason he’s here nearly every week. He tries really, really hard. Woohyun pretends to look at his hands and read his palms instead of thinking about how much Sunggyu hates him. Except he can’t. His mind wanders to when they first met. 

It was an arranged marriage. Woohyun’s family had pretty much prepared him to be married off to someone from the moment he was born. Sunggyu, on the other hand, didn’t know about it until he came back from studying abroad. His parents sat him down and told him that he’d be marrying a complete stranger. After the initial shock and anger had worn off, Sunggyu put on an act. And Woohyun, being naive, fell for it. 

He fell for him, actually. 

Woohyun fell in love with the way Sunggyu walked, smooth and effortless. He fell in love with his hands, his delicate fingers creating music from a grand piano. He fell for the sound of his melodious voice, for the way his eyes disappeared when he smiled, for his love of music. He fell for him, for all of him. 

Their wedding day was the best day of Woohyun’s life. His extended family had come to see him get married off, and Sunggyu’s family was there too, congratulating the both of them, telling him what a perfect match Woohyun and him were. It was in spring, and there were so many flowers blooming in such vibrant colors down the aisle. And they had both walked down that aisle with their mothers (Woohyun tried not to let the tears fall). He’d said his vows, Sunggyu his, and they’d put their rings on together and kissed (and Woohyun swore the butterflies never left his stomach that day). 

But the act slowly faded away. Sunggyu stopped making breakfast for the two of them, stopped saying “I love you” before ending a call with Woohyun, stopped kissing him before going to bed.

And it burned. It still burns. So Woohyun substitutes that burn with alcohol. 

When it starts to get too loud in the bar, that’s when he knows it’s late and he needs to get home before Sunggyu starts complaining. 

Right as he steps out the door, he collides with a brick wall. Except, it’s not made of brick, and it’s not a wall. It’s a human being. Woohyun mutters an apology, but then he hears, “Woohyun? Is that you?”

Turns out, his high school friend Jihoon was just heading to the bar Woohyun had just come out of. He gave Woohyun his number and texted himself to receive his. Jihoon probably realized that Woohyun wasn’t in a really good state, so he called a taxi for him. How sweet. Woohyun should have married him instead.

He comes home that night to an annoyed husband. Sunggyu’s disgusted with how much Woohyun drinks now, and Woohyun can’t argue with that. He’s disgusted too. 

Sunggyu goes to bed early that night and reminds Woohyun that he needs to get up early tomorrow morning for work. 

Woohyun ends up drinking until he passes out on the couch. 

 

A week later, Woohyun’s at a small café, ordering an espresso and a chocolate pastry because Sunggyu “forgot” to make breakfast. He reaches for his wallet, patting his pockets, then realizes he left it at home, and he’s already taken a bite of the pastry and taken a sip of his drink. This day can’t get any worse. 

For once, it gets better.

“I’ll pay for him,” a voice behind him says. Woohyun spins around and sees Jihoon and suddenly the memory of the night he saw him comes back. 

“Jihoon! It’s been so long,” Woohyun says in awe. His friend smiles, and Woohyun is relieved. He thanks him and promises to pay him back. 

It’s been years since he’s seen Jihoon that Woohyun is surprised that the other still remembers him. They sit down in a booth and start chatting away about what they’ve been up to since graduating. Jihoon’s in grad school now, studying to become a cardiovascular surgeon. Woohyun is working at the moment, so school is put on hold for now. 

“So how’s life? I heard you got married! How’s that going?” Jihoon’s biting back a smile, and Woohyun’s been dreading having this conversation with anyone. He’s always told himself he’d be positive and tell people the cheerful side of his marriage, but what was there to be happy about? 

“Yeah! Yeah, I did get married,” Woohyun lets out a chuckle. “It’s just been hard lately.”

“What? Why?” He sounds genuinely concerned. Yeah, he should have totally married Jihoon instead.

“We’re just. Not on the same page. Sunggyu won’t talk to me about anything, so I just. Don’t. And I’m not really talking to him either. We’re both just avoiding each other right now.”

“Oh.” Jihoon kind of pouts. It reminds Woohyun of Sunggyu’s little frustrated pouts, the ones he’d do to get Woohyun to do something for him. He misses that Sunggyu. Even if he was faking it, Woohyun still misses him. How sad and pathetic was that?

“Um, how’s your life? Have you met anyone interesting recently?” Woohyun takes a sip of his drink. It’s lukewarm now.

“You,” Jihoon says. Woohyun nearly chokes on his espresso and Jihoon explains, “Why are you in a relationship you don’t like? That doesn’t sound like the Woohyun I know.” Woohyun places his coffee down on the table and purses his lips. 

“It was an arranged marriage. I didn’t know who I’d marry, but my parents already had someone picked out.”

“Oh. So neither of you like each other?”

“It’s not that. It’s just… complicated.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you.” It’s not even a question. Woohyun snorts.

“Is it that obvious?”

“It’s actually not, I just guessed, because I saw you at the bar last week… but. Wow… I’m so sorry, Woohyun,” Jihoon sympathizes, placing his hand over Woohyun’s. Woohyun removes his hands. He doesn’t need someone to feel sorry for him, he can handle everything just fine. 

“Yeah. Anyways, I think I have to go. I have to be somewhere soon.”

“Oh, okay. Text me, yeah? It was nice seeing you again. And good luck with everything,” Jihoon smiled again as Woohyun got up and thanked him once more. 

 

 **Jihoon**  
Woohyun, wanna go watch a movie?? :D

 **Woohyun**  
I can’t ㅠㅠ I’m having dinner with Sunggyu’s parents tonight. Maybe next time?

 **Jihoon**  
Movie’s not until Wednesday ;P

 **Woohyun**  
Oh haha, sure ^-^

 

The movie’s a twist on the idea of Cupid and his arrows of love. Each person gets a wish relating to their love life, and it’s Cupid’s job to find the people and guide them to the person who wished for them. But there’s a catch. Woohyun forgets what it is (he started to doze off at that point), but in the end, everything turns out okay, because Cupid fixes everything. The end. 

After the movie, Woohyun’s questioning why he agreed to come to this movie date when Jihoon asks, “So what’s your take on that whole wish thing?”

“It’s bullshit, obviously. You can’t wish for someone to love you, and then they just start loving you. It’s not possible.”

“You sure about that?” Jihoon’s smirking. Woohyun narrows his eyes. 

“What would you wish for, then?”

“World peace.”

“Wow. What a humanitarian,” Woohyun deadpans. “I meant in terms of romantic love.”

“Nothing. I’m content with being single. Life is great!” Jihoon extends his hands for emphasis. Woohyun shakes his head, biting back a smile.

“What about you though? What would you wish for? ‘In terms of romantic love’,” he mimics Woohyun. 

“I’d wish for Sunggyu to love me back,” Woohyun jokes. A part of him truly wishes for that, though.

“It’ll happen,” Jihoon says. “Soon.”

“Right…” What would Jihoon know? Woohyun doesn’t remember him being so invested in his life a few years back. “I doubt it.”

Woohyun comes home later that evening. There’s a note on the table saying Sunggyu’s not coming home until late and that there’s frozen pizza for dinner if he wants any.

He waits until Sunggyu gets home. When he does, Sunggyu asks, “Why did you bother staying up so late?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yes.”

“Then go to bed,” Sunggyu says flippantly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“I want to sleep with you.”

Sunggyu freezes, his back turned to Woohyun. He immediately relaxes, pretending that Woohyun didn’t say anything.

“Go to bed,” he commands. His head is turned to the side, not quite looking at Woohyun. Woohyun opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Sunggyu sighs, “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

So Woohyun waits. Sunggyu climbs into bed a while later, and Woohyun hesitates. His heart flutters with hope and he’s scared. He knows Sunggyu by now, knows he’ll reject him no matter what, but he still asks. 

“Can I…” Woohyun doesn’t know how to word it. “Can I hold you?”

“No,” Sunggyu states. Quick, sharp no’s would always be effective, but Woohyun isn’t going to give up now.

“Can I cuddle with you?”

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“But I’m cold.”

“Blankets exist.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Is sleeping with you not enough?”

“No,” Woohyun says. Then, “Can I hold your hand?” 

Sunggyu sighs. He shifts so he’s lying on his back and clasps Woohyun’s hand in his own. 

“Is this enough?”

“Yes.” Woohyun doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s smiling right now. Sunggyu’s hand is soft and warm and he’s missed the little touches they used to give each other. It’s not exactly what he wanted, but it’s enough.

He sleeps peacefully throughout the night. 

 

“Woohyun-ah,” He hears Sunggyu say. Sunggyu’s hand is on his shoulder, gently shaking him to wake up. Woohyun opens his eyes slowly, it’s too early for him. 

“Breakfast is ready.” 

Woohyun’s eyebrows shoot up. He’s wide awake now as he sits up. “What?”

“I made breakfast. It’s going to get cold if you don’t come down and eat it soon.” 

Sunggyu actually made breakfast? What kind of fantasy world has Woohyun woken up to? Is this even real life? It can’t be. He’s probably dreaming. He’ll wake up soon and be late for work because Sunggyu forgot to set the alarm for him again. 

But he can smell the food. And he never smells food in his dreams. So he gets ready and comes downstairs and sees the cutest smiley-face pancake in the world. There’s a nice round pancake in the center of his plate with blueberry eyes, a strawberry nose, and a sliced banana smile with honey drizzled hair. Sunggyu’s plate is the same. There’s more pancakes set on the center of the table. 

This can’t be real. It can’t. Sunggyu suddenly wakes up and decides to make breakfast for Woohyun? Next, there’ll be a unicorn in their living room.

“What, did you poison it?” Woohyun scoffs. It’s obvious by the look on Sunggyu’s face that he’s genuinely hurt. 

“No. I made it for us,” he says plainly. 

“F-for us?”

“Yes. For us,” Sunggyu says. “Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

Woohyun sits down and stares at his plate. There’s no way he could have poisoned this. It’s too plain. Unless he put something in the pancake batter. But then that would mean Sunggyu would be poisoning himself too. What if he just poisoned the banana? Why is the pancake smiling at him?

“Why aren’t you eating? Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s just. You never make breakfast. For either of us. So why now?”

Sunggyu sets down his coffee (is that homebrewed?) and speaks. “I realized that you deserve better. So I’m going to try my best to make you happy,” he says, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

For the first time in a long time, Woohyun isn’t disappointed. 

 

(He calls Jihoon that day and asks if he’s some kind of fortune teller. When Jihoon asks why, Woohyun tells him what happened. Jihoon just laughs and tells him that he used to have these gut feelings back in high school, and they were almost always true. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m glad you still have your bowel issues,” Woohyun laughs. Jihoon agrees, “It’s all worth it in the end.”) 

 

It goes on like that for the next few days, with Sunggyu preparing breakfast most mornings; Woohyun chips in too. Woohyun starts making dinner for the both of them because Sunggyu starts coming home early to spend time with him. It makes Woohyun really, really happy.

Woohyun makes it to work on time for the first time that week. He has someone to look forward waking up to. The bar he used to regularly down drinks at becomes a memory. He still finds it weird how Sunggyu suddenly decided to be nicer to him. Woohyun sometimes worries that he’s pretending, and that he’s putting up an act again. But the thought temporarily washes away when Sunggyu kisses Woohyun’s cheek one morning as he’s heading out the door.

The butterflies in his stomach start fluttering again. 

Sunggyu starts telling him how funny his coworkers are, and how he wants them to meet Woohyun. “I think they’d really like you,” he beams at him. Woohyun can’t wait.

Jihoon texts him out of the blue one day and asks him how he’s doing. 

**Woohyun**  
Jihoon!!! Sunggyu’s amazing!!!!!! ^-^  
We bought ice cream the other day and took pictures~  
[image sent]  
[image sent]  
[image sent]  
Isn’t he so cute???

 **Jihoon**  
I’m glad everything’s working out for you ^.^  
Yes, he’s very cute aha x)  
Wanna meet up soon? I’m free this Saturday :D

 **Woohyun**  
I can’t ;; Sunggyu and I have plans that day, sorryyyy~~

 **Jihoon**  
It’s all good!! Have fun :P

 

Saturday comes. Woohyun and Sunggyu are laughing and it still feels like a dream to Woohyun. They’re walking hand in hand and Woohyun’s trying to listen to what Sunggyu’s saying, but all he can look at are his lips and how smooth and soft they look. 

“Hey,” Sunggyu says, tilting his head. “Are you listening?”

“Can I kiss you?” The words tumble out of Woohyun’s mouth and he immediately regrets it. But then Sunggyu’s warm fingertips are tilting his chin up ever so gently, and suddenly his lips are on Woohyun’s. It’s not a dream anymore, it’s real life, and Woohyun can’t believe he’s kissing Sunggyu. 

And when they come home, they kiss some more, and more and more until they both get tired and fall asleep, leaning into each other. 

 

Woohyun wakes up one morning to Sunggyu pressing his lips on Woohyun’s shoulder. He pretends to be asleep, wondering what else Sunggyu will do. 

Sunggyu’s lips trail down his arm, all the way to his hand, where he kisses each fingertip delicately, and leaves a light kiss on his palm. Woohyun feels warm all over. He feels Sunggyu’s hands playing with his hair, and he’s twirling his fingers around a strand until he stops. 

“I know you’re awake,” Sunggyu whispers in Woohyun’s ear, making him shiver. He peeks an eye open at his husband and grins. 

“How’d you know?”

“You held your breath when I kissed your hand.” _Damn it_ , Woohyun thinks. Here he is, thinking he’s so smooth. 

“Your arm is squishy,” Sunggyu squeezes his arm for emphasis, making Woohyun laugh. “I like it.”

“I like you,” Woohyun says, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“I like you, too.” Woohyun’s pauses.

_He’s lying._

_Don’t believe him._

_He’s just leading you on._

_Are you going to keep falling for this?_

Woohyun pushes those thoughts away as he pushes himself up on the bed. 

“Hey,” Sunggyu says softly. He sits up with Woohyun. He parts his fringe, cupping his face, and Woohyun leans into his touch. “I mean it,” he says. 

Woohyun hums. Then, “I’m hungry. Let’s eat breakfast.”

 

A few days later, Sunggyu tells Woohyun he has to leave for a two week trip for his job. His boss wants to scout for more people, and Sunggyu’s supposed to interview them. 

“Two weeks feels like an eternity,” Woohyun pouts. They’re sitting on the couch watching a movie, Woohyun snuggling into Sunggyu’s chest.

“I’ll be back soon,” Sunggyu says, kissing the top of Woohyun’s head. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

 

Woohyun calls Jihoon a week or so after Sunggyu leaves.

“Hey, Woohyun! Haven’t heard from you in awhile. How are you?”

“Can we meet up today? I want to talk to you.”

“Sure! Is the café all right with you?”

“Yeah. Let’s meet at noon.”

 

Woohyun had called Jihoon’s mother one day, telling him how he’d met him a while back, and wanted to get in touch with her. He went on about how nice it was to see him again and how amazing of a person he is until Jihoon’s mother stopped him and said, “Woohyun… Jihoon died three years ago.”

Heart failure. Jihoon was just a few block away from his home when his heart stopped beating. No one saw him until a while later, but by then, the oxygen flow to his brain had stopped. 

Woohyun hasn’t touched his coffee. The café seems too small, like it’s suffocating him. He doesn’t notice anyone until a man sits in front of him.

“Woohyun, are you oka-”

“Who are you?” 

“What?”

“You’re not Jihoon,” he says sternly. “Who are you?” Woohyun’s eyes are piercing through the person sitting in front of him. The other man sighs and leans forward. 

“Not here,” he motions to go to the back. Woohyun shakes his head. 

“I’m not moving. You either tell me who you are right now, or I’m calling the cops.”

“You’re not going to believe me.”

“Try me.” 

The man groans, covering his hands with his face. He peeks through his fingers. “I’m Cupid.”

Woohyun blinks. “And I’m the Easter bunny. Good effort, though.”

“I said you wouldn’t believe me!”

“Then prove it. Prove that you’re Cupid.”

“I can’t reveal myself in public.”

“I’m not asking you to strip.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then show me one of your arrows! Isn’t Cupid known for his arrows of love or whatever?”

“Ok, first of all, that’s completely wrong. I don’t have arrows. They’re annoying to carry, they’re one time use only - the planet doesn’t need anymore people littering it - AND it gives away my identity.”

Woohyun scoffs in disbelief. “Do you even hear yourself? In case you forgot, you stole my friend’s identity- correction: my DEAD friend’s identity.” People are staring, but Woohyun doesn’t care.

“Did you think I could just come up and say, ‘Hey! I’m Cupid and I’m going to make your love life better!’?” 

“What?” Everything started to click. “Jihoon” was only interested in Woohyun’s marriage, even from the start. No wonder he kept bringing up the topic. Saying he’s studying to become a cardiovascular surgeon- healing people’s hearts? That Cupid movie they saw together- granting people’s wishes? Him asking Woohyun what he’d wish for? Woohyun telling him that he wants Sunggyu to love him back?

“Woohyun-”

“So Sunggyu doesn’t actually love me? You just put a spell on him so he would?” 

Jihoon sighs. “Yes and no.” 

Woohyun makes a face. “What does that mean?”

“Yes, I put a spell on Sunggyu to love you. That breakfast he made you was basically me lighting the candle. But Sunggyu decided to keep it going. Whatever he’s doing now... it’s all him.” 

“So, he genuinely… _loves_ me?”

“Yes.” 

“It’s not an act?”

“No.” 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Woohyun sighs. Is it relief he’s feeling? Or is it happiness? Either way, it’s comforting to know that Sunggyu has feelings for him too.

Woohyun’s phone rings. It’s Sunggyu. He fumbles with his phone because his hands are shaking. Woohyun hasn’t talked to him in a few days. He feared that Sunggyu just made up the whole trip to finally leave him, but now he knows that that’s not true. (Maybe. “Cupid” over here is still sketchy.)

“Hello?” he croaks.

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu says. Woohyun can hear the pout in his voice. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” he says. “When will you be home?”

“They’re making me stay a few more days. But I’m going to be home soon.”

Woohyun’s quiet when he says, “Okay. Call me when you’re coming back.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon.” Woohyun hums in response before ending the call. 

Jihoon is grinning when Woohyun looks at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you’re both cute.”

Woohyun narrows his eyes. “Are you sure you have nothing to do with him?”

“Yes. If you have any more questions, we can meet up and talk about it. I have to go. Duty calls.” He winks at Woohyun and walks out of the café, leaving Woohyun speechless (and very, very happy).

 

When Sunggyu finally comes home, he surprises Woohyun with tight embraces and fervent kisses. 

“I’ve missed you,” Sunggyu whispers against Woohyun’s mouth. “So, so much,” he says, leaving kisses along Woohyun’s jaw. Woohyun is smiling so wide; he feels indulged being in Sunggyu’s arms. He pulls him in for a long kiss, only breaking it to breathe. 

Sunggyu looks really, really good right now, and Woohyun feels the heat between them rise. Soon, they’re in bed, their bodies tangled together. It’s the first time Sunggyu tells Woohyun he loves him. 

It’s the first time Woohyun believes him. 

They go on dates a lot more often after that. Sunggyu whines every time he can’t be with Woohyun, but the younger one just laughs and brushes it off. Woohyun thinks it’s cute that Sunggyu showers him with all of this love - love Woohyun never got after their wedding. He loves getting cute handwritten letters at work, loves receiving flowers when they go out, loves watching movies and feeding each other popcorn - the chocolate drizzled kind, because Woohyun likes it sweet AND salty. Sunggyu goes above and beyond, something Woohyun never would have imagined him to do. 

They spend a lot more time together, and Woohyun falls behind on his work. He assumes Sunggyu does too, because the papers keep piling up. After a night of fun, Woohyun tells Sunggyu that they need to get back to work. Sunggyu does his little pout, and his eyebrows are curved upwards in the most precious way. Woohyun feels really bad, but he needs to focus on other things that aren’t Sunggyu-related. So he tells Sunggyu that, and Sunggyu reluctantly agrees. 

 

It’s five in the evening, and Sunggyu is still on the couch when Woohyun comes home. Toeing off his shoes, Woohyun walks in, asking Sunggyu if he had work today.

“Oh, I quit last week,” Sunggyu says nonchalantly. 

Woohyun’s jaw drops. Sunggyu’s job is, or was, the main source of income for themselves. Panic rises in Woohyun’s throat. 

“Why… why did you quit?” Woohyun honestly thought everything was fine with the company. What reason was there to quit his job?

“I wanted to spend more time with you. Obviously.”

Woohyun’s heart almost stops. This has to be a joke. “Sunggyu, you can’t be serious.”

Sunggyu makes a face and says, “I am. Going to work limited my time with you, so I quit. Also, I missed seeing your face all the time.” He grins and ushers Woohyun over to come cuddle with him. Woohyun doesn’t move.

“Have you talked to your parents about this? About quitting your job?”

“Why would I need to talk to my parents?”

“Because!” Woohyun is about to explode. Sunggyu is normally really careful with his decisions and always, _always_ consults his parents before he makes them. “This isn’t like you!”

“What is like me, then?” Sunggyu asks softly. 

“Thinking things through? Being aware of the consequences? Logic? Any of these ring a bell?” Woohyun is freaking out. This is ridiculous. 

“I thought you’d want me to stay at home,” Sunggyu says, feeling hurt. Woohyun sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. He trudges to the front door and puts on his shoes again.

Sunggyu follows him. “Where are you going?” 

“On a walk.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, you’re going to call the company and get your job back.” Woohyun steps out the door and doesn’t look back.

 

So instead of working two jobs, Woohyun’s working four now. Sunggyu was unable to get the job at the company back, so Woohyun has been looking for places to get more money. He’s been living off of energy drinks, coffee, and an average of four hours of sleep, and he’s falling behind on the water, phone and electricity bills. 

Sunggyu keeps an eye on Woohyun almost every day. He takes note of when he leaves, where he’s supposed to go, and how long it’ll take for him to get back home. Sunggyu says it’s because he wants to know when Woohyun can come back and spend time with him, but Woohyun thinks he’s stalking him. Sunggyu keeps Woohyun up at night, and the caffeine doesn’t help reduce his stress and anxiety. 

When Jihoon (Cupid? Woohyun doesn’t know what to call him anymore, nor does he have the energy) calls him one day, Woohyun snaps. 

“What?” His tone is icy.

“Oh, I just. I was calling to see how you were,” Jihoon responds, taken aback.

“I’m taking a break!” Woohyun quickly calls to his coworkers. 

“Boss is gonna have your head, Hyun. Make it quick,” one of them warns. Woohyun rolls his eyes and walks outside, leaning against a streetlight. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been stressed lately,” he says into the phone.

“I can tell,” a voice comes from behind. Woohyun turns and sees an old friend. “Are you okay?”

Woohyun sighs. He’s tired from working day and night and he’s exhausted from all the mental and emotional stress he gets from Sunggyu. His heart is so heavy that it feels like it’s going to sink. He sighs again and suddenly his face screws up and his shoulders are shaking and he’s crying on the sidewalk.

“Jihoon-ah,” Woohyun says weakly. “Help me, please.” Jihoon immediately comes forward to comfort him; Woohyun latches onto him tightly, with no intention of letting go. “Sunggyu- I’m working twice as many jobs. Because Sunggyu quit his.”

“Oh no, that’s not good.”

“Jihoon. He wouldn’t- I couldn’t leave the house today,” Woohyun gasps desperately, wiping away his tears. “He wouldn’t let me. I was so scared. I had to give him an excuse to get out of the house. I can’t do this anymore. Please, Jihoon, you have to help me. I’m begging you.”

“I had a feeling something like this would happen…” Jihoon mutters to himself. “I have an idea.”

“Yes, yes! Anything,” Woohyun says, eyes wide, a glint of hope dancing in his irises. 

“Ok, here’s my plan.”

 

“What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast. Go sit down! It’s a surprise,” Woohyun says, giving Sunggyu a smile. “I’m almost done. Just putting the finishing touches.” Jihoon had given Woohyun a pink powder. It would reverse everything.

He sprinkles a little on the pancakes he had made, just like the ones Sunggyu had made him that first day. It was also mixed in with the batter, but just in case Sunggyu doesn’t try the pancakes, Woohyun puts the powder in Sunggyu’s coffee too. It _had_ to work. 

“What’s this?” Sunggyu smiles, looking up at Woohyun. “These are the same pancakes I made you.”

“I know. Try it, tell me how it tastes.”

“What’s this pink stuff, though? I’ve never seen this before.”

“It’s powdered sugar. I bought it from the store the other day, I thought you’d like it.”

Sunggyu blushes. “Thank you,” he says, ducking his head a little. Sunggyu grabs his fork, cuts a bite sized piece and eats it. 

“Drink some coffee too! I made your favorite.” Woohyun presses his lips into a grin. 

Sunggyu tilts his head, making a confused face, but still tries it anyway. 

“It’s a little bitter, I know, but I know you like your coffee dark.” 

Sunggyu blinks. “I don’t. I don’t feel well,” he says, swaying a little. “I’m getting dizzy.”

“Let’s go lie down,” Woohyun insists, helping Sunggyu up. The younger one leads him to the couch in the living room and sits down with him. After a few minutes, Sunggyu looks down at their hands clasped together.

“Why are you holding my hand?” 

“Because you got dizzy,” Woohyun says slowly. Did it work? Is Sunggyu… Sunggyu again?

“Why are you touching me?” Sunggyu snaps, his words sharp. Woohyun flinches and Sunggyu takes the opportunity to snatch his hand away from the younger one. 

_Thank goodness_ , Woohyun thinks. _It’s over._

 

Over the next couple of months, Woohyun meets up with Jihoon - _Cupid_ \- again. 

Woohyun tells him that Sunggyu has no memory of the months he and Woohyun spent in love (if anyone could call it that) together, so it’s been harder on Woohyun than Sunggyu himself. Adjusting to how Sunggyu used to be before jarred Woohyun’s feelings for the other.

Woohyun tells him how, at first, he had to force Sunggyu to go to couple's counseling with him, but now Sunggyu willingly goes with him. Sunggyu had recognized how horribly he had treated Woohyun, and now he’s working on how to be a better friend, first and foremost. They’re slowly rebuilding their relationship, and it’s been a relief. Woohyun feels better than he has felt in years, and he sleeps peacefully now. No more worrying whether or not he’ll wake up and see that Sunggyu has left (or the opposite - clinging onto Woohyun as if he’s his life support).

Sunggyu has been applying to other companies in the meantime (he didn’t believe Woohyun when he told Sunggyu that he quit his own job himself, but hearing it from the company made it real). He says it’s so he can help Woohyun lighten his workload, and Woohyun believes him. They’ve been trusting each other more often, leaning on each other for support when they need it. 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Cupid says, completely indulged in what Woohyun was saying. “I’m glad things are working out once and for all. I’m happy Sunggyu realized what he was doing to you was wrong.”

“Yeah, well, he’s working on it. We both are.” There’s still a voice in the back of Woohyun’s head that whispers awful things to him, saying he’s falling for Sunggyu’s act all over again, but he pushes it aside. Sunggyu has apologized for what he’d done, and it’s been a really long and hard process to get him to talk to Woohyun. Woohyun can see that Sunggyu’s trying; that’s what matters.

“It’s why I came to you,” Cupid admits. “And why I kept checking up on you.” Woohyun nods. It made sense, how Cupid came into Woohyun’s life. _And at the right time too_ , Woohyun thinks.

“I have to go. Sunggyu and I are doing something later today and I have to prepare for it.” As Woohyun gets up, so does Cupid. “You’re welcome to come with us, if you want. I’d really appreciate it.”

“I’d love to,” Cupid says, a hint of sadness in his voice. “Maybe some other day.”

Woohyun gets on a taxi, and looks back to see a soft smile take its place on Cupid’s lips. He’s sad to see the other go, but he’s happy that everything worked out in the end.

Woohyun sees Cupid cup his hands around his mouth and say, “Live a happy and healthy life!” As the taxi pulls away, Woohyun waves goodbye. Cupid seems to shimmer in the sunlight, and he disappears, the wind carrying him away.


End file.
